Fights, Secrets, and Lies
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: Evie and Mal get into a huge fight, leading to Evie storming off. Jay finds her and she confesses some things to him that he never would've guessed. How will he and their friends react? Jay/Evie pairing towards the middle/end.


**Hey you guys! So I was reading fanfictions and came up with this idea, so I decided to write it for you guys. This is most likely a one-shot, but I'm not completely certain yet. Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future one-shot stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of Descendants or Disney itself, but I do own my ideas for this story.**

 **A/N: I haven't seen one story even remotely like this, which surprises me sort of. According to Evie, she is a witch like her mother, but really no one has ever acknowledged this fact before, so I hope you like this. Also, for this story, I made Evie bilingual, as it'll make it a little more dramatic. Please if you are fluent in Spanish and I didn't write everything 100% correct, no hate please. You can point it out, but no negativity. For those of you who don't speak Spanish, I'll include the English translations for you.**

 **Another A/N: I made Evie the youngest of the group instead of Carlos, as I see Evie as someone who'd be younger than the rest of the group. Lots of you might disagree, but that's how I visualize it, so I'm going to write the story that way. Mal and Jay are 17, Carlos is 16, and Evie is 14 but in the same grade as Carlos because she's really smart.**

 **Evie's POV:**

Evie stormed into the dorm room she shared with Mal, mumbling random curses to herself. She didn't notice her purple-haired friend on her bed, reading. That is, until she finally spoke up.

"Okay, you going to tell me why you're so angry or just forget that I'm in the room?"

"I'm not in the mood, okay Mal?" Evie snapped back. Mal put her hands up in mock surrender, finding that her best friend is over-reacting. Nothing could've happened that was so bad that she should be acting this way. Right?

"Ummm I'm sorry…? But seriously what's wrong?" Mal asked, hoping that talking will help eliminate her friend's burning anger. Evie pulled a letter out of her purse and showed it to Mal, who involuntarily started laughing, much to her friend's dismay. " _This_ is what you're upset about? Seriously, E? I'm sorry but that's kind of sad, even for you," Mal admitted, making Evie's rage intensify.

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Evie shouted, loud enough that neighboring dorms could probably hear her.

"So you got an A-minus on a fashion project. Big deal. This isn't the end of the world, Evie. And you and I both know that. You have talent and if people want to judge, so be it. Not everyone will like how you design things, you know. There's always going to be haters out there, whether or not you like it," Mal explains to her calmly. Unfortunately this did not have the effect that Mal wanted, and Evie was certainly going to make that known.

"I did everything right, Mal! I literally lost points for using techniques that we weren't taught yet because they're 'too advanced for now'! Like I'm sorry that I learned to sew as an infant and I have more experience than most people here!" Evie shouted back, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Who cares about grades anyways? If you know you're talented and advanced, then why do you care what grade you get on it? Your work is always flawless and you know this, Evie. Why am I even having this discussion with you right now when you know how great you are?"

The blue-haired girl was now officially done with this conversation. "You're no help, Mal!" she screams before turning and promptly leaving the room, slamming the door hard enough to make the bedside lamps shake. "Te juro nadie me comprende!" (I swear no one understands me) she yells, "Mal es horrible con asesoramiento!" (Mal is horrible with advice). The kids in the halls stop and look at her, surprised to hear another language besides their own. Sure, they have language classes in school, but no one besides maybe Doug remembers any of it. People start whispering amongst themselves, and they want to question her. That is, until Jay showed up by her side and led the fuming girl to his dorm room, which thankfully for Evie, Carlos wasn't in at the moment. Jay shut the door and sat on his bed, with Evie following behind him.

"Okay first of all," he starts, taking her small hand in his larger ones, "what was all that commotion in the hallway about?"

"It was nothing, Jay. I said some things that they… didn't understand," technically it wasn't a complete lie. No one did understand what she said, but she didn't want to tell Jay what really happened. None of her friends even know she speaks two languages. It's not a bad secret, but it's something she particularly doesn't like anyone else to know. She only knows Spanish because all the spells in her mother's old books are Spanish, so if she wanted to read, she had to know the language she was reading in.

"Evie, tell me. You're clearly angry and you must've done something if a crowd that big was interested. I'm your friend, Evie," Jay said soothingly, mentally adding an _and I love you_ in his head, but deciding not to speak it verbally. Yet.

"Exactly what I said. They didn't understand something I said," she repeated, mumbling "because it was in Spanish," at the end, quiet enough that Jay shouldn't have heard. Unfortunately for the girl, he did.

"You speak Spanish? I thought you hated that class. And we haven't even been here long enough for you to know the whole language. Start talking," he demanded, but not in a loud, intimidating voice. It was quiet and stern. But it got the job done and intimidated the girl just enough to get her talking. Well, more like showing and telling. She opened her purse and pulled out a book tiny enough to be a keychain. At the snap of her fingers, the book grew to normal size. Jay's eyes went wide in amazement as he watched his (secret) crush open the book. He couldn't read a single word on the pages, between the cursive font and foreign words. "You can read all this?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I kind of taught myself when I was little, but my mom helped me a little bit too. Apparently my family comes from some ancient Spanish-dominant country or something like that, and this book and others were passed down to witches in the family. I started practicing magic late at night in secret since the first night we arrived here. The magic was so powerful when we got out of the barrier that I could feel every ounce of it flowing through my veins."

 _~Begin Flashback~_

" _It's a trap!" Carlos yelled as the limo was about to go over the edge of the broken bridge to plunge into the bottom of the ocean. He and his three closest friends huddled together, screaming, feeling their end is near. Only, there was no sudden drop. There was no water splashing. No sinking to the bottom of the ocean. There was a golden bridge materializing right before their eyes. Slowly, the quartet pulled away from each other, returning to their original positions. They ate more of the candy, a delicacy on the Isle of the Lost._

 _Mal, Jay, and Carlos were so distracted by the sweets that they didn't notice the silence and discomfort of the fourth member of the group. Her blood felt like it was literally boiling, and she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She's never felt this way before, and so she has no idea why she's feeling this now. "Prender," (ignite) she whispers quietly when her friends aren't paying attention to her, and her hand lit with a small fire that she quickly blew out before she caused damage to anything in the limo._

I have to keep this a secret, _she says to herself,_ if anyone finds out about this, I can get myself in huge trouble.

 _From that moment forward, she vowed to herself that she would never tell of her abilities._

 _Ever._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Wow," was all that Jay could manage. I mean, how could you really respond to finding out that your closest friend (and crush) is a bilingual witch with spell books that are centuries old?

"Yeah," Evie breathed out in reply. "I'm really sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want you to be upset or afraid or judge me or-" she would've continued but he cut her off by pressing his lips gently to his. Evie gasped slightly in shock, but kissed back after a moment's hesitation. All too soon, the contact broke, and the two were blushing furious shades of pink.

"Eves, I could never feel any of that towards you. I know you may or may not feel the same way, but I love you with all my heart. You're so beautiful and unique and perfect and I can't stand to see you upset. Call me selfish, but I want you to be all mine forever and ever. I want to spend every second of every day with you-" he was going to keep rambling but Evie cut him off with her melodic laughter.

"Jay, you sound like you're trying to propose to me," she says and laughs, making him join in with her. "If you're trying to ask me out, just do it."

"Okay then. Evelyn Grace, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks, earning a giggle from the small girl, who wasted no time to accept.

"Definitely," she responded before happily jumping into his lap to cuddle like a little kid. Not that he minded. He loves her childish personality. It's a perfect way for him to laugh and joke with her. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her small, fragile form close to his body.

"I love you, Princess," he whispers to her, planting a soft kiss against her hair. Her face buried in his neck, she mumbles an 'I love you too'. They sat in comfortable silence before her breathing softened into soft, barely audible snores that told her new boyfriend that she's asleep. Jay takes one last look at his princess before shutting his eyes and falling asleep as well.

~The next morning~

Jay woke up early the next morning due to a loud pounding against the door to his dorm room. He opened it to find an infuriated and frustrated Mal. "Where is she?! I can't find Evie anywhere!" she shouts, but realizes her mistake when she hears a soft whine from her best friend coming from Jay's bed. "What-" she starts, but Jay starts talking at the same time she does.

"She has a lot of explaining for us when she's awake, but I'll just tell you one thing. We became a couple last night," Jay informs her. Mal couldn't help but smile. She knows how much Evie liked Jay (She only talked about him 24/7), and she was fairly certain that Jay liked her back.

Carlos woke up after hearing their voices in the room. "What are you two doing talking so early?" he grumbles. "Some people like to sleep, you know."

"Well apparently after a fight I had with Evie, Jay found her in the halls and she told him a bunch of secrets and stuff about her and her family and stuff. Then he kissed her and now they're a couple," Mal explains.

"Yep. That's pretty much it," Jay adds.

The three turn their heads to Evie, watching her sleep. To their surprise, she slept through their talking, despite the fact that their voices were kind of on the louder side. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. When Mal came in and Jay woke up, she was peacefully sleeping. Now? Quite the opposite. The youngest of the group is tossing and turning constantly in her sleep, screaming things in Spanish from time to time. Mal and Carlos's jaws hung to the floor in shock, not knowing Evie's secret of speaking another language. Both looked to Jay in confusion, who simply said that she'll explain when she wakes up.

So they waited. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty. Forty-five. Constant turning and yelling from their friend. The one they thought they knew everything about. Now they're questioning how much they really know. Fifteen more minutes passed before Evie fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor. Only then did she wake up, whimpering.

Luckily Jay was right next to her, and he helped her off the floor and into his lap. Mal and Carlos came over, extremely concerned.

"Baby girl? What's wrong?" Jay asks softly, stroking her hair gently. Evie, however, didn't want to discuss it, so she shook her head. Even though he was really concerned, he knew that she'd discuss if she wanted her friends to know. "Alright, Princess. You tell us if you want to talk." This made her relax more, and he felt her body relax more.

Mal was glad to see Evie safe and relaxed with Jay, but she really wanted to know what was apparently being kept a secret. So she asked the question:

"Evie, what are you not telling us? And don't play dumb, please. We all heard you sleep talking and it certainly wasn't in English."

Evie's gaze shifted straight towards Jay's, silently asking what he told them. He shook his head, telling her that they didn't know anything she told him the previous night. She nodded silently before shifting in his lap to face Mal and Carlos. She told them everything. Her family's history, the spell books, her powers, her speaking Spanish. Every little thing that she's kept bottled up inside was spilled out. Her friends listened carefully, giving her their full undivided attention.

How it ended? Evie was on the verge of tears from feeling so bad.

Luckily for her, she has an amazing group of understanding friends, who hugged her tightly and told her everything would be okay.

And she knew it would be.

 **And that's a wrap to this one-shot! Wow, it's actually pretty long. I hope you guys liked it. Please review your thoughts and give me some ideas for future one-shots or other stories.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


End file.
